El mejor regalo de navidad
by CoNnY-B
Summary: El mejor regalo no es el que podemos comprar, es lo que nace de nuestros corazones. [R&Hr, post Hogwarts]


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000**

**El mejor regalo de navidad**

"_X-mas party_

_Estimado invitado: el recientemente abierto club nocturno Screamin' Witches te hace una cordial propuesta para la fiesta navideña más grande de la noche de Londres, pues si se trata de esperar a Santa o relajarse tras la apertura de regalos aquí tenemos la mejor diversión, la mejor música, los mejores tragos y las personas más top de la ciudad. Desde las 10 y treinta de esta noche entra a tu chimenea y grita el nombre, aparecerás automáticamente en nuestro ingreso._

_Esperamos contar con tu presencia_

_SW TeaM_

_(con esta entrada tiene derecho a 2x1 en el bar verde y acceso a cualquiera de los salones VIP)"_

Ronald Weasley se sorprendió de encontrar tan extraña invitación en un sobre dorado que apareció misteriosamente esa mañana frente a la chimenea de La Madriguera con su nombre en él. Porque en realidad... ¿Quién era él para recibir tales propagandas por correo? Ni que fuera alguien importante...

Se acercó al basurero para botar el sobre allí sin dejar de mirar la invitación, pero algo le impidió soltar el sobre: algo se agitaba dentro de él. Quitó la vista de la invitación y vio el sobre para encontrar algo brillando su interior. Dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y sacó lo que brillaba: era un cuadrito de papel arrugado, que al abrirlo empezó a expandirse solo hasta llegar a convertirse en un pergamino de mínimo dos metros de largo. Sorprendido, empezó a leer:

"_Al momento de abrir este pergamino te comprometes a jugar el más divertido juego de navidad: el amigo secreto. Screamin' Witches ofrece una manera muy entretenida de conocer gente nueva y es ésta! A continuación se encuentra una lista con los nombres de todos los otros invitados a la mejor fiesta de navidad. Tu misión es escoger a uno de ellos y hacerle un regalo navideño, que al llegar al club quedará en una custodia especial donde luego será entregado a ese amigo o amiga secreta. Atención: la lista se actualiza cada vez que un mago o bruja escoja un nombre, debes elegir el tuyo tocando con la punta de tu varita sobre el nombre elegido y automáticamente se anulará de todas las listas abiertas y por abrirse."_

_-Perfecto_ -pensó Ron-, _ahora me obligan a visitar su club nocturno._

Suspiró y escogió un nombre al azar, una tal Louise Bohle.

Mientras tanto, en pleno centro de Londres, Hermione Granger recibía el mismo sobre de su portero.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo sonriente antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a la cocina para continuar su desayuno.

Bebió su té y los empezó a revisar.

_-Una tarjeta navideña, lindo sobre rojo y verde mamá, una tarjeta más,_ -contaba mentalmente-,_ tarjeta navideña, otra tarjeta navideña, y..._ ¡qué original! –soltó al sentir vibrar el último sobre.

Uno dorado, con un sello rojo con dos letras grandes marcadas: SW. Lo abrió y se encontró con una invitación a un club nocturno del que nunca había escuchado para la fiesta navideña, que sería esa misma noche. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que era algún tipo de trampa, pero sinceramente... ¿alguien se tomaría la molestia en hacer invitaciones tan bonitas para una vil mentira? Se fijó en que no hubiese nada más en el sobre y para su asombro encontró un pequeño cuadradito de papel muy doblado, que al sacar se extendió tanto sobre la mesa que pasó a llevar sus dos tostadas con mermelada y casi su taza de té. Hablaba de una clase de juego llamado _amigo secreto_, que ella conocía muy bien... ¡cómo si no lo hubiese jugado tantas veces durante su infancia!

Hacer el juego le implicaba ir obligatoriamente a esa fiesta, pero no podía negar que era una buena idea. Ni siquiera tenía planes. Aparte, la lista que le presentaban era gigante... debía deshacerse de algunos nombres. No era que no le agradase conocer gente nueva, pero si era gente que mínimo había visto una vez en su vida se evitaría regalar cintas para el cabello a una calva o patines para un discapacitado físico.

-Eliminar a todos los que no conozco... –Recordó un hechizo para buscar palabras específicas en los textos de una plana. ¿Y si lo aplicaba pensando en lo que necesitaba? Podría ocurrir que desapareciesen todos los nombres... o que se le prendiese fuego al pergamino. Pero era mejor arriesgarse, mal que mal era un juego. Nada más que un juego. –_Verbum delere!_

El pergamino se acortó a 12 nombres. La mayoría eran personas del ministerio, habían dos nombres de personas que ni siquiera recordaba... y estaba Ron. Ron Weasley. Un _wow_ escapó de sus labios. Ron el _fiestero_. Ya se lo había imaginado, pero nunca pensó en que fuera verdad. Si Ron prefería pasar una navidad reventándose que con su familia... –Bienvenido sea –murmuró, antes de poner la varita sobre su nombre y hacerlo desaparecer de la lista.

Ahora tenía que encontrar un regalo para Ron.

-Bien, Hermione, tú sí sabes como hacer de tu vida algo más difícil... –se dijo.

Dejó el pergamino y la invitación a un lado, terminó su té y fue a su habitación para vestirse.

Cuando bajó de su departamento y salió a la calle se sintió arrastrada por una marea de gente hacia la esquina. Sabía que vivir en el centro tenía sus dificultades, pero esto era exagerado. 24 de Diciembre, todo el mundo dejando las compras para última hora... ninguna sorpresa.

Lo que sí le fue una sorpresa era haber mirado mínimo 200 vitrinas y no encontrar absolutamente nada interesante para regalarle. Quizás era hora de arriesgarse y entrar a una de las acaloradas tiendas para ver objeto por objeto. Su elegida fue una tienda de ropa para hombre; era amplia, no tendría que empujar a nadie ni menos arriesgarse a que le metieran la mano en la cartera y le robaran todo su contenido. Miró a su alrededor y decidió comenzar por el lado derecho del local.

Ropa no le regalaría; era incapaz de adivinar el talle y muchos menos sus gustos en ropa, que eran tan cambiantes como el color de cabello de Tonks. Si podía ahorrarse una vergüenza... ¿Y un reloj? Observó los relojes sobre una vitrina. Había más de 50 modelos, todos exclusivos, con distintas correas, distintos motivos y distintos colores... Pero recordó que Ron no necesitaba un reloj nuevo; ella misma lo había visto comprando uno hace menos de un mes en una tienda por departamento (de lejos, obvio, ya que no eran tan amigos como para salir juntos de compras). Dejó los relojes de lado y vio una repisa más allá. Eran prendedores para corbatas y colleras. Demasiado elegante para quien andaba siempre desarreglado.

-¿Señorita, le ayudo? –Una vendedora se acercó.

-Sí, ando buscando un regalo para un... amigo.

La vendedora se sonrió.

-¿Qué clase de amigo?

-Para un amigo secreto –aclaró Hermione mirando unos abrigos; no iba a permitir que una desconocida se pasara de lista con ella.

-¿Ya vio los relojes? –Hermione asintió-. Acompáñeme...

La llevó hasta la sección de corbatas. Hermione alzó las cejas, no se le había ocurrido. Había de distintos colores, diseños, telas, marcas, procedencia. Unas tenían dibujitos, otras eran lisas, otras eran verdaderas obras de arte.

-¿Cuánto está dispuesta a gastar?

-Indiferente, tiene que ser algo que me... le guste –se corrigió.

-¿Ha visto qué clase de trajes usa?

-Eh... –lo pensó. La última vez que lo había visto con traje fue en una fiesta formal en Abril. Y ni se acordaba del color del traje, ella estaba atenta a _otros detalles_-. No tengo idea –Se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces sígame por este lado...

Ron Weasley estaba nada más que dos tiendas más allá. Acababa de comprar unos aretes para su amiga secreta, no se demoró ni dos segundos en escogerlo, nada demasiado caro pues ni la conocía. Salió de la tienda guardándose el regalo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió caminando por la calle. Se quedó viendo una vitrina de hombre y decidió entrar. No avanzó ni dos pasos cuando vio a Hermione conversando acaloradamente con una vendedora y sujetando un par de lentes de sol en la mano.

Se preguntó si acercarse pero finalmente desistió; seguramente iba viendo algún regalo para su novio... si es que tenía uno. Ni eso sabía de la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga, aunque nunca la había visto precisamente como eso. En todo caso no podía interrumpirla, se veía muy entusiasmada, pues recién dejaba el par que tenía sobre el mostrador y se acercaba a los encendedores. Ron decidió salir de la tienda para evitar cruzarse con ella.

-¿Él fuma?

-No fuma, pero un encendedor nunca está demás, verdad? –Hermione se agachó a ver los que estaban más abajo-. Hay unos muy bonitos...

-¿No es sólo un amigo secreto?

Hermione se puso violentamente de pie.

-¿No que su trabajo es hacerme comprar y no persuadirme de evitarlo?

-Quien evade cosas aquí no soy yo –dijo la vendedora muy cruzada de brazos mirando el techo.

-Creo que voy a buscar otra tienda donde comprar el regalo –le respondió Hermione de muy mala cara, se acomodó la cartera y se dirigió a la salida.

¡Dios, qué difícil era saber qué comprarle! Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con otra impertinente... ¿Qué sabía ella? _Ufff..._ Mejor se relajaba, tomaba aire (casi imposible con tanta gente) y seguía buscando. Pasó frente a una tienda de música, pero no sabía qué música le gustaba a Ron. Él tampoco tocaba algún instrumento. Luego una tienda de juegos, abundaban las cartas, pero Ron las encontraría aburridas si no se movían solas, lo mismo con los juegos de ajedrez. La tienda de artículos deportivos la pasó olímpicamente por alto, tal como la tienda de computación: no le podía regalar un pendrive a una persona que se complicaba con el funcionamiento de una calculadora. ¡Mucho menos pensar en la librería! Al llegar al final de la esquina y notar que cruzando sólo habían restoranes se tuvo que resignar. O iba a otro lado de la ciudad, o se iba al callejón Diagon.

Se dirigió hacia el paradero de microbuses, de todas maneras el Caldero Chorreante quedaba bastante lejos de allí. El bus siguiente pasaba en un minuto. Se sentó en la banqueta a esperar con otras personas. Puso el bolso en su regazo y se cruzó de brazos sobre él observando a su alrededor. Allí tampoco había alguna tienda interesante, sólo una floristería, una tienda de magia –_qué pérdida de tiempo_- y una tienda de novedades...

_¿Una tienda de novedades?_

Se puso de pie y entornó los ojos, quizás allí estaba el regalo que andaba buscando.

El bus se detuvo, abrió sus puertas y la gente comenzó a subir.

-Señorita... –empezó el chofer-. ¿Se sube?

-Oh... –Miró al chofer y le sonrió-. No, disculpe.

El chofer asintió y se cerraron las puertas del bus antes de partir. Hermione, quedándose sola, cruzó la calle hasta la tienda de novedades. En la vitrina tenía un aparato muy moderno para destapar todo tipo de botellas. Perfecto para Ron el _fiestero bebedor_. Sonrió y entró para comprarlo.

Cuando faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la fiesta Ron sacó unas cuantas prendas de su closet y las lanzó sobre su cama. La verdad no tenía idea de cómo ir vestido. No salía de fiesta a no ser que fuera muy importante, pero por algún extraño motivo se había hecho mala fama... tal vez se debía principalmente a los primeros años tras salir de Hogwarts, donde con su ahora ex novia se dedicaba a visitar cada local nocturno de moda, porque ella era demasiado sociable, hasta que se aburrió, la dejó y todo el asunto de las fiestas acabó. Aún así lo volvían a invitar...

Se arregló rápidamente y bajó para ir a Screamin' Witches; le sorprendió que su madre al verlo no dijera nada, así que simplemente entró a la chimenea, lanzó los polvos flú y desapareció.

-Hola... ¿su invitación? -Ron se la alcanzó a la chica que se la pedía, quién la cortó en dos y le pasó la mitad-. Lleve su regalo del amigo secreto a ese stand por allá, a partir de las 12 los regalos serán entregados a la personas escogidas. Gracias por venir y disfrute de la fiesta –le dijo sonriente.

Atravesó un pasillo negro con luces en neón formando figuras geométricas y llegó a un amplio salón también oscuro salvo por las pequeñas motitas de luces de colores que desprendían unos extraños artefactos en el techo, dándole un aire surrealista a la pista de baile. Aún no se animaba la fiesta, la gente comenzaba a conversar mientras bebía sus refinados tragos. Ron se acercó al bar verde que indicaba su pedazo de invitación, le marcaron con una línea sobre el dos por uno y le dieron un vaso con whisky de fuego, y al querer darse vuelta para entablar conversación con cualquier persona sintió un picoteo en uno de sus hombros.

-Hola Ron

Se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con la misma persona que había tratado de evitar en la mañana: Hermione Granger.

-¿Tú? –le preguntó estupefacto y no pudiendo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se asomara a sus labios.

-¿Sorprendido? –sonriendo dio una vuelta completa-. Sí, probablemente después de unos cuantos de esos –apuntó su trago- te pueda parecer sorprendente.

-Es el primero, Hermione.

-¿Cómo has estado?

La verdad Ron no le prestó atención a la pregunta, porque tenía su cerebro muy ocupado analizando el vestuario de la castaña. Desde sus puntiagudos tacones dorados pasando por el largo y ceñido vestido azul brillante y terminando en el moño con pequeños bucles cayendo alrededor.

-Ron... –pronunció ella, intentado llamar su atención.

-¿Ah?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Eh... bien. Bien, gracias... ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

-Bien también, sólo un poco desconcertada pero eso no va al caso... –miró al suelo un momento-. Te ves bien, Ron –dijo subiendo la mirada otra vez, sonriente.

-¡Gracias! –bebió un poco de su vaso-. Pero soy un escarabajo comparado contigo...

-Ay, no me digas... Yo pensé que me quedaba chico, la vendedora terminó por convencerme de que era...

-Perfecto –completó él la frase por ella, mirándola otra vez.

-¿Ron, qué te pasa? Estás como raro...

Él se rió.

-¿Por qué?

-Van dos cumplidos y ningún insulto en una noche –lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego reírse con él.

Ron volvió a beber de su vaso y se volteó hacia el barman.

-¿Me da otro whisky de fuego? –le pasó la invitación.

-Por supuesto, señor... –lo sirvió y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-Gracias... Ahora quieres emborracharme, esto está divertido... –Se alejaron de la barra.

-¿Qué haces en esta fiesta?

-Me llegó una invitación descarada obligándome a venir... A ti no debo preguntarte...

-¿Por qué? A mí igual me obligaron.

-¿Quién, Shanon? –bebió un poco de whisky.

-Terminamos hace medio año... –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿En serio? Oh... –pareció avergonzarse-, no sabía...

-No importa, ya pasó.

-¿Entonces ya no eres más Ron el _fiestero_?

Recordó que ese título se lo habían colocado tras la despedida de soltero de Neville Longbottom, donde ni siquiera llegó a la boda la mañana siguiente. Lo que nadie sabía es que se había quedado dormido, no que se había ido de juerga con alguna mujer tras la fiesta.

-Mmm... creo que no...

-¡Diablos! –exclamó Hermione dando un taconazo en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas ese juego del amigo secreto?

-¿Sí?

Hermione miró su vaso a medio llenar con whisky de fuego... Debía controlar su lengua a partir de este momento. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No tengo idea de qué estoy hablando...

-¡No bebiste ni un sorbo!

-Ah, cállate. ¿Quieres bailar? –apuntó la pista.

-Dale...

Caminaron hasta el centro de la pista. Las cosas de colores extrañas seguían cayendo del techo mientras ellos comenzaban a contagiarse el ritmo de una melodía techno-trance balanceando sus vasos en la mano. Más gente se les unía y minutos después la pista estaba llena de audaces bailarines, la mayoría bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y eso que todavía ni llegaba la mitad de los invitados. El flujo de gente se incrementó tipo doce y media, cuando Hermione ya tenía que bailar con sus tacones sujetos en una mano y unos tipo duendes se paseaban entre los bailarines entregando regalos.

-Por favor dime que esos no son elfos... –empezó Hermione, saliendo de la pista del brazo de Ron para ir a buscar su cuarto whisky.

Ron le sacó el gorro a uno de los duendes y encontró una cara que parecía de bebé con barba.

-Definitivamente no lo son, pero podría estar viendo cualquier cosa a estas alturas...

-¿Ya estás mal? –se rió estridentemente-. Yo que te atribuía el mejor aguante de todo Londres... –Ron se rió y Hermione puso cara de asco-. Ay, qué horrible, creo que acabo de pisar la champaña que se le cayó a alguien... –se miraba el pie.

-Tengo mejor aguante que tú, enderézate –la levantó por los hombros-. Me marean esas cosas luminosas que caen del techo...

-Sí, claro, y yo soy Umbridge. Entonces no me equivoqué tanto con tu regalo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Tú eres mi amigo secreto.

-¿Segura, Hermione Granger? –Todavía la tenía por los hombros, a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, cuando un duende te traiga mi regalo vas a morirte de risa.

-Merlín, yo todavía no sé quién será mi amiga secreta...

-¿Tomaste una desconocida? –Ron asintió-. Debe ser una mujer muy anciana que se va a enamorar de ti cuando te vea...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, porque le gustan los pelirrojos apuestos como tú...

-¿Crees que soy apuesto? –Se acercó más a ella, a tal grado de sentir su aliento cargado a whisky en la cara.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario...

Parecía que lo más maravilloso del mundo estaba a punto de suceder, cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y la música se cortó. Las luces quedaron fijas y una voz sonó entre los murmullos de la gente.

-Ha ocurrido un accidente en uno de los salones del club. Les pedimos el favor de evacuar el recinto ordenadamente por la puerta principal...

Nadie más siguió escuchando y hubo todo menos orden. La gente se agolpaba por escapar del lugar, como si allí mismo estuviese ocurriendo el siniestro. Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hasta la fila de gente para salir de aquel salón. Tras cinco minutos salieron a la calle y cuando toda la gente desalojó una enorme llamarada de fuego salió del techo. Todos cruzaron a la vereda de enfrente mientras un escuadrón antifuegos del ministerio salía de la nada y comenzaba a lanzar agua con las varitas hacia el local nocturno, que ya se prendía completo.

Era un panorama para nada armonioso. El amarillo brillante del fuego se reflejaba en las caras de cada una de las personas que observaban con horror el espectáculo. Pronto se oyó la sirena de un camión de bomberos muggles y la gente del ministerio se quedó sin saber qué hacer más que mirarse desconcertados unos a otros. Era obvio, el club se alojaba en pleno sector muggle y el fuego podía verse desde manzanas a la redonda. Un hombre salió de la nada con un altavoz y comenzó a gritar a través de él.

-Les pedimos que se vayan tranquilamente a sus hogares menos las personas que presenciaron el hecho, de los cuales se requiere testimonio. No hay de qué preocuparse, no hay nadie herido. Repito: no hay de qué preocuparse, no hay nadie herido... Por favor vayan desocupando la calle de forma pacífica –con eso se refería a que nadie se atreviera a desaparecerse porque podían ser vistos.

Hermione miró a Ron, quien todavía tomaba su mano y se sonrojó soltándola en el acto. Se agachó un momento para ponerse sus tacos y cuando se irguió la masa de gente ya comenzaba a moverse a lo largo de la calle.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –susurró asustada cuando se empezaban a retirar del lugar de los hechos.

-Alguna falla de esas cositas brillantes, estoy completamente seguro...

Dos camiones de bomberos más pasaron por la calle.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –La pregunta se asomó sola sin que ella le diera control.

-Supongo que ir a casa... ¿Dónde vives?

Hermione alzó la vista a los altos edificios que se veían cerca, algunos de los cuales efectivamente se veían desde el suyo propio.

-No muy lejos de aquí... Podemos ir a pie.

-Me parece.

El trayecto lo realizaron comentando sobre el local nocturno y la evidente poca seguridad con la que contaba.

-Eso pasa con los locales nuevos que no han sido inspeccionados...

-Es típico. Ahora esos bomberos muggles están involucrados... ¿Les borrarán la memoria a todos?

-Creo... y lo más probable es que lleguen periodistas muggles también... ¡Va a ser un desastre!

-Ya lo es, Hermione...

-Sí, tienes razón...

Al menos el accidente la había dejado un poco más lúcida. Llegaron al departamento de Hermione unos 15 minutos después. Ella abrió la puerta y tras entrar y ver que Ron no se movía fuera del departamento, le sonrió y dijo coquetamente:

-¿Sabes que es lo único que lamento de que se haya arruinado la fiesta?

-¿Qué?

-No haberte podido dar tu regalo navideño...

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos a mano, yo tampoco te tengo ninguno...

-¿Y por qué yo estoy segura que sí?

E hizo lo que siempre había querido hacer. Se le acercó, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. No supieron si bajo la influencia del alcohol o de sus propios sentimientos se dejaron llevar. Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí con la mano que no tenía en la cintura de Hermione y la siguió besando hasta que no supieron el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente una alarma sonaba y un murmullo se oía desde la radio de la cocina. Hermione se despertó y con un certero golpe apagó la alarma, esperando no haber vivido un sueño.

-...increíble es que los bomberos no recuerden absolutamente nada. Los daños se estiman en cientos de miles de libras, que corren por cuenta de un propietario que se niega a dar declaraciones...

Hermione sonrió y se giró hacia la derecha, donde Ron dormía sumido en un fuerte sueño, pues no parecía haberse inmutado por el eco de la alarma o la radio de la cocina. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se acurrucó junto a él para volver a dormir...

**FIN**

**Antes que todo, muchas gracias a _Kathy_ y _Pola_ por ser las testers del fic y tener que aguantarme en la ardua jornada de escritura xD.**

**Qué tiene de raro este fic: OMG! Es un fic sin una sola declaración amorosa o sentimentalismo. Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer se me hace un poco putito xD, pero wenu, para los fanáticos de los Kleenex y las largas divagaciones sentimentales de los personajes una fecha: Enero 2007.**

**Felices fiestas :)**


End file.
